Abomination
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Los días de paz son un sueño lejano. En tiempos donde las guerras biológicas amenazan en desatarse en cualquier momento, sólo aquellos lo suficiente aptos podrán sobrevivir.


**Autores: El mosh y Jek Scarlet.**

 **Advertencia: Muertes, gore (** moderado **), OC, OoC (** ligero **).**

 **Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls Z** no nos pertenece.

* * *

 _"Las especies que sobreviven no son las más fuertes, ni las más rápidas, ni las más inteligentes; sino aquellas que se adaptan mejor al cambio"_  
— **Charles Darwin**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de la caída de Him ante las Powerpuff Girls Z, el mundo entero tuvo un largo periodo de paz, periodo que se vio interrumpido con el surgimiento de una organización que llevaba bastantes años trabajando en las sombras. El surgimiento de aquella malévola organización causo grandes cambios el todo el mundo. Desde el inicio no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a realizar proyectos oscuros como, por ejemplo, la creación de armamento biológico especializado y la experimentación sobre el genoma humano. Y por esa razón llegaron a extenderse a las principales potencias como lo son Estados Unidos, Rusia, Alemania, Francia, y Japón, a través de las ganancias que ofrecían sus medicamentos.

Originalmente fundada por Milenka Bulgákov, una científica prodigio; una genio sin igual, obsesionada con el poder y la supervivencia del más fuerte, ella fue la principal creadora de una cepa más poderosa del virus del ebola, lo suficientemente poderosa y mortal como para acabar con media población de Angola, obviamente, esto causó consternación y terror en el mundo entero, pues con semejante cantidad de muertes, era imposible que esto pasase desapercibido, así que decidió trabajar en bajo perfil para no causar sospechas, sin embargo, esto causo curiosidad al profesor Utonium, quien sabía perfectamente que esta cepa no fue una mutación del virus, no, alguien debió crearla, alterarla y sea quien sea que lo hizo, tiene una mente brillante.

Desde un principio fundo esa organización como una tapadera para propósitos militares; Terminus, si, ese era el nombre de su organización. Para no levantar sospechas, en los primeros meses se dedicaban a la elaboración de drogas simples y experimentos básicos para la mejora de la salud pública, todo esto con el fin de sacar beneficios y fondos monetarios suficientes para así poder realizar sus más oscuros y retorcidos experimentos.

Pero también una cosa temían, eran en esas chicas especiales que obtuvieron poderes misteriosos a base de rayos z blancos, además todo el tiempo lo supieron, no se supo en que momento se enteraron de la existencia de Him, también supieron que fueron ellas quienes lo derrotaron enviándolo al infinito y más allá. No se necesitaría ser un genio para darse cuenta que en un futuro no muy lejano ellas se convertirían en una gran amenaza.

Así que comenzaron la creación de una nueva arma biológica, diseñada específicamente para borrarlas del mapa de una forma definitiva.

Por eso, dos años después de la derrota de Him, la organización había comenzado a trabajar en aquella arma.

* * *

Una mujer realmente hermosa pero de un aspecto muy aterrador entrando a lo que al parecer era un cuarto de experimentación, cabe mencionar que llevaba un pequeño maletín, al entrar ahí todos los científicos detuvieron sus labores en ipso facto.

—Bi-bienvenida de vuelta, señorita…

— ¿Hmp? —La mencionada decidió poner su atención en el científico de edad avanzada que se dirigió a ella con voz temblorosa, bastante nervioso a simple vista—, hmp, ¿Y tú eres…?

—Yo-yo soy Dimitriv, Dimitriv Sóbolev señorita. Yo estoy a cargo del proyecto C25H20.

En verdad parecía no importarle nada de lo que decía aquel señor. Miraba con indiferencia cada esquina de la sala de experimentación, pese a que escuchó aquella afirmación perfectamente.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la parte del proyecto C25H20 fijó su atención detenidamente en aquel cuarto.

—Con que se trataba de eso. —Y por primera vez, desde que entro ahí, la perversa mujer admiró detenida y atentamente las puertas selladas de aquel cuarto. Se acercó, pero no abrió la puerta por razones desconocidas al observar su interior desde una ventanilla sonrió satisfecha, al parecer lo que sea que esté planeando daría resultados.

—Dígame doctor Dimitriv, ¿Lograron conseguir a las progenitoras adecuadas?

—Sí, de acuerdo con los registros de todos los países, logramos encontrar a tres mujeres que pueden ser excepcionalmente adecuadas para llevar a cabo el proyecto —Respondió rápidamente y sin rodeos para no impacientar a la mujer.

—Una de ellas es un ex miembro de la KGB, incluso se atrevió a matar a su compañera de celda y… comérsela, otras dos son soldados veteranas con una gran experiencia en fuerza inteligencia y resistencia, todo indica que son perfectamente adecuadas para llevar a cabo el proceso de gestación.

—Tú hablas de…

—Así es señora, logramos capturarla…

Una macabra sonrisa trazó su rostro, levantando su índice a la altura de su boca para cubrirla un poco con el dorso de dicho dedo, gesto algo fino y amanerado muy propio de ella.

—Todo marcha como lo planee, sí, puedo afirmar con seguridad que los cuerpos de esas anormales son lo suficientemente resistentes y adecuados para que se lleve a cabo la gestación de nuestras cartas del triunfo, ahora solo nos queda evaluar el desarrollo de los fetos.

—Sí, pero también existe el riesgo de perder a los fetos si seguimos inyectándoles CPH4 a las madres, debemos ser precavidos, no creo que resistan los cuerpos de las mujeres si continuamos inyectándole la poderosa hormona. —Interrumpió Dimitriv, pretendiendo de nuevo captar la atención de la mujer que parecía ignorar del todo a los presentes.

— ¿Exactamente cuanta cantidad de CPH4 les han inyectado a las progenitoras? —Colocó sus manos en la cintura y observó de nuevo a Dimitriv, esperando una respuesta, con una mirada tan arrogante, que daba la impresión que todos los presentes eran demasiado indignos de su presencia.

—Pues, 350 miligramos al día, una mujer en condiciones normales hubiera muerto en menos de una semana.

— ¡Vaya la situación se tornó más interesante!

Se puso de piedra al percibir las suaves carcajadas que procedían de aquella psicópata. Le costó trabajo asimilarlo dado que la mujer les daba a todos las espalda. La piel se le erizó cuando se dio la vuelta y los encaró con una maligna sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿I-i-interesante?

—Este es el momento de probarle al mundo entero que mis teorías no eran equivocadas. Todo mundo me había tildado de loca e inclusive se atrevieron a encerrarme en un psiquiátrico. —Con un ligero y delicado andar, camino con gracia hasta llegar a unos planos que estaban en una pizarra —Imagínate lo que sucedería, si los fetos llegan a desarrollarse por completo, imagina que sucedería cuando alcancen la etapa de la adolescencia, nada ni nadie podría pararlos.

Y no era tan loco pensar aquello. Desde muchos años supo que si un ser humano naciera con la hormona en altas cantidades, podría desarrollar su cerebro al 100 por ciento y con ello desarrollar poderes que ni en tus más locos sueños experimentarías, si sus teorías eran correctas, crearían a las armas biológicas perfectas.

— ¿U-usted cree que de verdad esta sea el arma definitiva?

— ¡Así es! —Elevo su voz con ímpetu, logrando estremecer a muchos científicos mientras que una sonrisa mezquina y enferma se formó en su rostro. — ¡Esta es mi predicción!, ¡Si logramos que los fetos se desarrollen por completo en estos 9 meses, obtendremos el poder como para acabar con esas Powerpuff girls Z en menos de un suspiro!

Y así fue como el maquiavélico plan de la doctora Milenka Bulgákov estaba dando inicio…

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

El CPH4 es una hormona muy poderosa que es producida por las madres el en periodo se embarazo cuando se encuentran en el 4 mes de gestación, esta hormona es producida en pequeñas cantidades, demasiado pequeñas. Gracias a ella, el cerebro y los tejidos del bebé empiezan a desarrollarse. Hay teorías que dicen que si nosotros producieramos la hormona, seriamos capaces de usar al 100 por ciento del cerebro y desarrollar poderes de la parapsicología; tales como la telequinesis.


End file.
